


Teravaxia - Age of Steam

by sthgiN



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Campaign Setting, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sthgiN/pseuds/sthgiN
Summary: Custom DnD setting.





	Teravaxia - Age of Steam

In the beginning, there was nothing. A void of nonexistence. Nobody knows how for how long this realm remained in this state. Finally, a light. A crack. And a sudden explosion. As reality shifted and, where once there was nothing, material started forming. Stars. Planets. Life.

 

It is said this sudden explosion of reality was due to a conflict between the greater forces of the realms. The gods of light and dark. A battle so violent, so powerful, that a whole was ripped in space and both the light and dark seeped through.

 

One such creation of this event was a ball of molten rock. The intensity of the forces that created it, leaving it a searing cluster where no life should be able to survive. Should.

 

The conflict continued to spill out, eventually leading to the forces of light and dark entering this realm. Ages past as this war continued, seemingly with no end in sight.

 

As time passed, the ball began to cool. It gathered moisture, covering itself in great masses of water. It wouldn’t be long before creatures, born of once microscopic organisms, would emerge and make their way on dry land.

 

Fauna began to grow. Trees, grass, flowers. Those same creatures would adapt and learn to live off the land, consuming the life that had sprouted atop it. All the while unaware of the ever-present conflict surrounding them. Those creatures who would crawl, birthed creatures who could walk about on four legs, then two. Some could fly, others swim. Eventually, as the ages continued on, creatures became sentient. Aware of themselves as well as the world around them.

 

There were many types. Some small, some large. Others would have wings or gills. But they all shared one common trait. The value of life.

 

It wasn’t long before civilizations were built. Languages created. And eventually ... conflict. Much like the forces that created them, these beings began to fight and argue. Over land. Over food. Over beliefs. This period became known as the Age of Chaos. Violence and death become commonplace. Those who were strong took what they wanted. Those who were weak ... well, they lost.

 

It wasn’t until one faithful day, when a roaming group of goliaths had decided to rampage and pillage a small village they stumbled upon, that everything would change.

 

Torvia Marta, a small human child who lived in this village, found herself surrounded by such terrible atrocities. Her friends and families were being skewered. Her home was being burnt to the ground. She fell to her knees, closing her eyes. Grasping her hands she called out in but a whisper, “Help me. Please.”

 

Unknown to her, unbelievably far away, a figure stopped. Dead in its tracks. “What,” the figure replied. “What are you?”

 

Torvia continued, “My name is Torvia Marta. I’m scared.”

 

“Why are you scared,” the figure inquired.

 

“There’s so much conflict. So much fighting. Why can’t there just be peace,” Torvia cried, as tears streamed down her face. As the sound of footsteps grew closer, Torvia finally opened her eyes to see one of the raiding party standing before her. Sword drawn and mid swing for her neck. She closed her eyes once more and pleaded, “Help me, please!”

 

A moment passed. Another. Eventually, Torvia opened her eyes and she was no longer in the middle of her village. There were no bodies, no fighting. Just nothingness. Except for the ground on which she set. Inspecting it, she found it wasn’t ground. As she turned around, she saw it was an arm. Holding her in its palm was a being, a figure of pure light. She instinctively shielded her eyes.

 

“Is something wrong,” the same voice called out to her as before.

 

“It’s too bright,” Torvia responded softly. 

 

“I see,” spoke the voice. “Open your eyes, little one.”

 

As she did, the figure, now standing before her, was almost a mirror image of herself, matching her in size. She was no longer sitting on a palm and instead, floating on nothing. She stood and as she approached this image, it glowed with a soft light. “Who are you,” Torvia asked.

 

“Who,” the voice replied confusedly. “What is who?”

 

“Your name, don’t you have one? My name is Torvia. What’s your name,” Torvia asked again.

 

“I don’t have one.”

 

“Oh,” Torvia sighed, frowning for a moment. “Well, maybe I can give you one. Why don’t I call you ... Saranrae, because you’re so bright,” she finished with a smile.

 

“Saranrae,” the figure smiled. “I like that.”

 

And so was the first encounter between mortal and deity. There would be many after of both gods from the realm of light, as well as those from the realm of darkness. Eventually, the never-ending conflict would be waged over this world, Teravaxia as it would come to be called, and its many inhabitants. The battles escalated until the people of Teravaxia would become caught in the crossfire. A slip of the wrist. A fraction of power affected Teravaxia. A crater, formed at the top of the world. A remnant of a mistake never to be forgotten. And a promise, that it would never happen again.

 

The High God would now intervene. Deciding this conflict had gone on long enough, King of Gods as some would call them, would seal away all the others in another realm. One where they cannot fight. One where they cannot harm those on this ... material plane any further. There was no right or wrong side, as they saw it. So all gods, including themself, would be locked away behind the Divine Gate.

 

Interactions could still be had between the gods and those who would worship them but no direct interference could be made with the material plane.

 

And so, the Age of Chaos would come to a close.

 

The conflict of Teravaxia would also come to a rest, afraid that their gods had abandoned them. For a time.

 

The next age would be known as the age of Arcanum. This was a golden age for magics. Mages, Sorcerers, Druids, even Divines would learn and harness the forces of magic that encompassed them. The Divines pulling their power from the Divine Gate itself, from the gods that they worshiped. Mages, or Wizards, would study the arcane. Increasing their understanding and pulling their magic from the forces around them. Sorcerers found they had an innate talent with magic. They could draw on the power that resided within them. Druids, similar to Divines, would pull their power from a place of worship or, rather, belief. Belief in nature.

 

Though, as with all power, eventually came corruption. Arcane users started fighting over who was the most powerful. Fighting over knowledge. Once again. War ensued.

 

This period of conflict was much shorter, though still had its influences on the world today. It was only ended several hundred years ago by the Archmage Eldrana who could no longer bear the incessant fighting. Calling upon all of her power, and with the help of a few others aligned with her beliefs, they banished the majority of the arcane users of the world. Along with them, their knowledge and secrets.

 

Now we enter the age of Steam where the world currently resides. Over the last three hundred and seventy-four years, a boom of technology has arisen. Some use magics in their construct but remain heavily focused on the physicality of the constructs themselves. Ships that could propel themselves instead of relying on the wind. Weapons that sent balls of steel and iron shooting at high speeds. Vessels that could fly and carts that could move without horses.

 

It would seem that the possibilities are endless. However, even in this new age of invention, there are still remnants of the long forgotten ages. Relics of the past. Some containing power. Others knowledge. And there are still those who would seek to control them.

 

As it stands, the laws of the lands have come a long way. Open conflicts of violence are no longer acceptable. Seats of power have been claimed by elected officials of the people. Kingdoms become states. Empires become countries. Governments are formed and laws are enforced.

 

Our setting takes place on the continent of Mordranas in the country of Elsepheim. Elsepheim being composed of three separate states: Elesium, Septarum, and Kylphas. In which, Elesium, the coastal state to the west, is where this adventure begins.

 

Elesium is composed of a multitude of territories. There’s the mountainous ranges of Fjorray to the east, the forest regions of O’Kahrun to the north, the plain regions of Exeltera in the center, the coastal regions of Tidium to the west, and the swampy regions of Orleander to the south.

 

The political powers are pretty stable, at least as stable as they can be. There are no current conflicts between Elsepheim or any of the neighboring countries. Peace has filled the lands for over a century. The last conflict was about trade routes between Elsepheim and Korgaroth to the north. Both countries settled the dispute amicable. Both countries leaders agreed to, and signed, charters for trade routes and rights. 

 

The leader of Elsepheim at the time was Lionel Maxwell. A great man, loved by his country and hated by none. At least, that was what everyone thought. As Lionel reached well into his twentieth year as king he was assassinated in his room at the capital palace in Feena. Feena being the capitol of both Elesium and Elsepheim, in the northeastern part of Exeltera.

 

The assassin was quickly caught and put to death by the royal guard. It remains a mystery, even today, about how the assassin was able to enter the palace undetected and make their way to the King’s private chambers. There are still a few people playing with theories, even ninety years later. The next king was inducted shortly after. Fittingly, the son of Lionel Maxwell would be the next to take the throne. Lawrence Maxwell would go on to hold the throne for sixty years before finally retiring. 

 

In a stunning upset, Lawrence was replaced by the first woman to ever hold the throne in Elsepheim, Liona Maxwell, daughter of Lawrence Maxwell, named after her grandfather. Her induction to the throne raised controversy all over Elsepheim. Some were angry that a woman would be allowed such a seat of power. Some were ecstatic to see such a progressive change. Even more were just happy that it was the granddaughter of the late Lionel Maxwell.

 

While Liona’s father’s throne grew stagnant, she would begin making great changes. Topics ranging from solving poverty to abolishing slavery, a matter her grandfather had tried to make nearly a century ago. The Tabaxi, one of the original natives of this land, had been treated as slaves since the age of Arcanum. Mages would use them as test subjects in their studies. Farmers use them as workers. Those of nobility would have them as servants. Nearly a century ago, ninety-four years, Lionel Maxwell had attempted to do exactly what Liona was attempting now. Sadly, his assassination interfered. His son, Lawrence, both grief-begotten and afraid decided to drop the matter at the behest of his advisors.

 

Tensions are high all over Elsepheim as slave owners fear the abolishment. They would either have to free their slaves, costing them tens of thousands of gold, or be seen as criminals by the state. Liona, urged to back off from the topic countless times, defies her advisors, instead replying with, “This is what Lionel wanted. This is what I want. This is what’s right.”

 

Meanwhile, in a small little village town off the cape of Orleander, a baron of great standing sends out word looking for help. What types of adventurers might heed his call?


End file.
